Dragon Insanity
by RavenPure
Summary: The Rowdyruff boys are back and ... Dragon Princes? They kidnap the Powerpuff girls z and make them there mates and have a lot of dramatic adventures with the boys little sister. Parties, adventures, angry rampages, an evil maid, daily drama in a castle and just plain insanity equal the weirdest summer EVER.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my FIRST fanfiction ever so go easy on me.

**Character Descriptions**

**Momoko/Hyper Blossom: A sugar crazed, boy obsessed, genius girly girl. Momoko means "peach child."**

**Age:15(just turned) Birthday: February 15**

**Miyako/Rolling Bubbles: A fashion loving, innocent, extreme girly girl. Miyako means "beautiful night child."**

**Age:14 Birthday: September 12**

**Kaoru/Powered Buttercup: A tough, hotheaded, athletic tomboy. Kaoru means "fragrance."**

**Age:14 Birthday: June 8**

**Daichi/Brick: A intelligent, sugar crazed boy. Daichi means "great intellect."**

**Age:16 Birthday: March 20**

**Daisuke/Boomer: A sweet, animal loving boy. Daisuke means "great help."**

**Age:16 Birthday: March 20**

**Midori/Butch: A strong, hotheaded, athletic boy. Midori means "green."**

**Age:16 Birthday: March 20**

**Shizen: A shy, sensitive, nature-loving tomboy. Shizen mean "nature."**

I promise to start the story A.S.A.P


	2. Prologue

**Me: Welcome! My brothers and the ppgz will be here later. I don't own the ppgz or the rrbz only my OC. Lets begin the story. Oh and sorry this took so long to come out. Lately I've had a ton of homework and haven't gotten the chance to do this chapter. **

It was a beautiful day in Japan and the king and queen of dragon were taking a walk in the forest. Suddenly they saw three little boys without parents nearly dead in the forest. "Look!" the queen gasped, "We have to save them! And we can get the large family we always wanted!" Her husband agreed and after some complex human turn into a dragon spell in the boys places were three dragon eggs. One red, one blue and one green. After many months in the hatchery the eggs finally hatched. Out of them emerged a bright red and gold dragon with crimson eyes, a cobalt blue and silver dragon with sea blue eyes and an forest green and black dragon with emerald green eyes. Right after the king and queen saw there children in their true forms, they turned into human toddlers. One with red hair and crimson eyes, one with blond hair and sea blue eyes and one with black hair and emerald green eyes.

_*** 2 years later***_

"Hurry its going to hatch soon!" the queen exclaimed running to the hatchery. The newest and final addition to the family was going to hatch soon. A four year old boy grabbed his two year old best friend and said,"Let's go K-chan! I want to see baby brother or sister! **Dragons are very advanced. Plus he was technically human before he was a dragon so he had a head** **start. **"Slow down Midori! I'm only two and your four!" she shrieked running with her best friend. When they arrived Daichi and Daisuke were already there, waiting. "Its a girl!" the adults cried and the children went in to find a small misty green and black dragon with peak green eyes. Suddenly she transformed into a one-year old girl with light brown hair, pale skin and peak green eyes. "Kawaii!" the kids yelled, "What's her name?" The king and queen looked at each other. They had been expecting another son. "Uhh-" they were suddenly cutoff when the baby girl said" Shizen!" The king quickly said" That's right, her name is Shizen. Now it's time for your nap. Maids?" and maids appeared and took the young princes to their rooms and the young girl home. "Bye K-chan. See you tomorrow." Midori yelled as the maid carried him off. "Bye Midori." the little girl yelled as the maid picked her up.

*** 10 years later* **

Five kids waited outside the door nervously. "What element do you think you will get K-chan?" Midori asked. "I don't know." she replied. "I'm terrified to find out." Daisuke said. " Me too but its not going that bad. Right?" Daisuke answered. "Don't be so nervous guys." Shizen told her brothers. Suddenly the door opened and the kids walked inside. A ghost appeared and proclaimed "I am the elemental spirit and I shall find your element." She walked up Daichi. "Fire." Then walked up to Daisuke. "Water." Then walked up Midori. "Earth." Then went up to the girl. "Earth." As she walked up to Shizen, Midori and the girl looked at each other excitedly. They had the same element! Out of nowhere the spirit gasped. "Nature. This is a very rare element my dear. Complete control over plants and earth and some control over animals." Shizen smiled very proudly. Soon they all left the room. They were all very excited. Immediately they started using there element and were amazed at what they could do. Soon they started learning to use there element. It was very challenging but after six long months they all mastered there element in half the time for normal dragons.

*** Present Day***

"My sons it is time to go get your mate." The king announced. The boys all looked at each other and ran out the door. "Guess they were more eager then I thought" The king said to his daughter. "You have no idea." Shizen answered. Outside the boys were talking. "I'm going to get Blossom." Daichi proclaimed. "Bubbles. You Midori?" Daisuke asked. "I'm going to get K-chan." Midori answered. "You do realize your going to have to talk and trade with her father. Right?" Daichi questioned. "Don't worry. I did that yesterday. Apparently K-chan was at a sleepover. But I got it taken care of." Midori replied. "You've been preparing for this for a while haven't you?" Daisuke asked him. "Yep." Midori replied. "Let's go guys." Daichi told his brothers and they went separate ways.

**Me: So you guys finally show up.**

**Butch: Sorry there was traffic.**

**Me: You could have flew.**

**Brick: Told you.**

**Boomer: Sorry.**

**Bubbles:*Reading chapter* Who's K-chan.**

**Me,Butch,Brick,Boomer,Buttercup: Nobody.**

**Blossom: You guys are hiding something.**

**Me: Look over there.**

**Blossom and Bubbles: *Look over there***

**Me,Butch,Brick,Boomer,Buttercup: *Disappear***

**Bubbles and Blossom: That was rude.**


	3. Your A What?

**Me:*throwing up in a pot***

**Rrbz:*huddled around me***

**Me: I'm sick. On the bright side I get to update.**

**Brick: Don't say that! It's terrible, a catastrophe, dreadful, appalling, horrendous that your sick.**

**Blossom: They really are super overprotective.**

**Buttercup: You have no idea.**

**Bubbles: How would you know?**

**Butch:*intervening*Because she has an older brother.**

**Blossom: How would you know that she has an older brother.**

**Boomer: Because she told him.**

**Bubbles: What's with the title?**

**Brick:*intervening* Boomer disclaimer. NOW!**

**Bubbles: But you never-**

**Boomer:*cutting Bubbles off* Shizen doesn't own me, my brothers or the ppgz but she does own her OC and the plot.**

**Me: Let's go**

**Me, the Rrbz and Buttercup:*disappear***

**Bubbles: Why do they keep doing that?**

**Blossom: How rude.**

The bell had rung. School was out. Summer was her. The girls ran out of the classroom and straight to the lab. When they finally arrived they walked in and sat on the couch. "So what are your summer plans Kaoru?" Miyako and Momoko asked at the same time. "Hanging out with you guys, relaxing and hanging out with my best friend." Kaoru answered. "I though we were your best friends." Miyako pouted. "You guys are like family to me. But **he** has been my best friend since I was two years old." Kaoru answered. "He? Your best friend is a boy! Is he cute?" Momoko asked going boy crazy. Sensing a fight Miyako asked "Do you guys want to have a sleepover tonight? My Granny is out of town for the month on a hiking trip to the top of Mount. Fuji. You guys can stay for two weeks because last time we had a two week sleepover you left all your stuff over there." Thinking it over both girls agreed, called their parents who also agreed and started for Miyako's "house" even though it was more of a mansion as they arrived, the boys were in a bush. "What are you guys doing here!?" Midori whispered/yelled. "Blossom and Bubbles are here because those girls smell like them and have their belts." Daichi replied. "What are you doing here?" Daisuke asked. "Cause K-chan is here. I went too her palace and she wasn't there, so then I went to her caves and she wasn't there, then I went to her family's palace and caves but nobody was in either, so finally I went to her family's human apartment and according to her dad she was at her human friend, Miyako, house for two weeks, so here I am." Midori replied. "Well you had a long trip here." Daichi commented. "Uhh guys it's dark outside. Don't you think we should get our mates now?" Daisuke asked. Inside the girls were doing karaoke. "That was fun. Now lets watch a movie." Bubbles said. "Ok but I'm going to go to the bathroom." Kaoru replied and left. After she left the lights went out. Suddenly the boys appeared. Momoko and Miyako screamed at the top of their lungs "AHHHH! The rowdyruff boys!" and Kaoru came running in. "What the heck are you guys yelling about. I leave you alone for two minutes and already you guys are about to be kidnapped." Kaoru reprimanded them. Suddenly she saw the boys and bowed down. "Konnichiwa heikas. Ogenkidesuka?" She asked. "K-chan you've known us since you were two years old! Don't be so formal." Midori scolded her. "Sorry Midori. It's a force of habit when there are other people that don't know how I know you or are not the king, queen, your sister, my parents, our friends, or the servants."Miyako coughed and everyone turned to look at her. "Umm... why are you talking to the rrbz like you know them Kaoru?" Miyako asked. "And why did you bow down to them and call them your majesties?" Momoko questioned. Kaoru looked at the guys for help. "Because you two are going to marry us, Powerpuff girls Bubbles and Blossom. That and the fact we are dragon princes." Daisuke jumped in. "And I'm going to marry K-chan." Midori proclaimed. "WAIT!" Kaoru screamed and her friends looked her knowing she would save them, "did you talk and trade with my dad." their hope dwindled. "Yes. I did it yesterday." Midori replied. "Ok. I'm good." Kaoru answered. And their hope disappeared. "Wait if you guys are dragons, how come you look like humans." Miyako asked. "And how did you know we were Blossom and Bubbles from the ppgz?" Momoko questioned. "Dragons can turn into humans." Kaoru answered and Daichi replied "First of all you smell like them and second of all you both have the ppgz belts.". Momoko and Miyako looked at each other. "Rats." They both sulked. "Wait. How does Kaoru know about this stuff and how do you know her?" Momoko asked. "Because I'm a dragon." Kaoru replied. "What!" They both screamed and fainted. "Wow. That was easier then I thought. I was afraid we were going to have to deal with Buttercup. By the way Kaoru-chan, how do you know them?" Daisuke asked. "Because I'm a powerpuff girl." Kaoru replied. "Why didn't you tell us! We told you we were the Rowdyruff boys Z and how were you two years old?" Daichi asked. "You guys know how time works differently in the dragon realm then the human realm, like even though we and our mate are immortal and 7 years in the dragon realm is a week in the human realm and when you turn 13 in the dragon realm your 13 in the human realm too and the rapid aging stops affecting you and even though years have passed you have to wait one full human year too become a year older, well, one day when I was 13, I accidentally drank a weird serum the day I was supposed to meet you, because as you know I own the second largest territory and horde, and turned into a two year old. Luckily I was in the dragon realm, got my father and, as you know, my family brought me to your guys place and I missed 13 days of school in the human realm, until I was my normal age again. And I couldn't tell you because I made an oath not to tell anyone I was a powerpuff girl." Kaoru answered as they arrived at the palace. "Ok that explains so much." Midori commented. "Guys we need to get changed." Daisuke told them.**In the Dragon realm, wear traditional Japanese clothing. The more important occasion, the fancier design. The boys, Kaoru, Shizen and soon the girls wear silk for fancier ones and cotton for more casual ones. Most of you should know the traditional Japanese clothing. If not, girls wear kimonos and boys wear shorter kimonos with pants. **After they were done changing, separately, they still needed to change the girls or they would be in a lot of trouble. "I could change Bubbles." Daisuke volunteered and "I could change Blossom." Daichi said a little too eagerly. This earned a whack on the head from Kaoru's fan. "Oww!" they both yelled. "Two things. First thing: call Bubbles, Miyako and Blossom, Momoko. Like you can't be called Brick and Boomer, they can't be called Blossom and Bubbles. Second thing: HENTAI!" Kaoru told them and whacked them with her fan. "I will wake them up and they will get dressed themselves." Kaoru added and said, "There's a sale on a clothing store and a sale at a sweet shop." Immediately they woke up. "Ahhh!" they screamed.

**Me: Now you see why we avoided all those questions.**

**Bubbles and Blossom: Hai.**

**Buttercup: Now that's over I'm going to go get some tea.**

**Butch: I'll go with you.**

**Brick: I'm going to go eat some chocolate.**

**Blossom: Lead the way.**

**Me:*throwing up in a pot***

**Bubbles and Boomer: And we'll take care of you**

**Butch, Buttercup and Brick: We'll help.**

**Blossom:*Eating chocolate* **

**Me: Bye*throws up***


End file.
